


After Affect

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Moment after the Crisis on Earth X and before the Wedding Reception.I like writing Family Moments





	After Affect

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for all your kindness I really appreciate it hope you like it
> 
> Thank you TDGAL!

Sitting in the hospital room waiting for Thea to come back from another round of tests was unbearable. Where was he? 

F- Where are you???

This is the third time she has had to text him Thea will be back any minute and Felicity is sure she is going to want to go home immediately. She also had an investors meeting at 1 so he was supposed to be here by noon so they could get lunch then drive Thea back to her apartment. 

O- Cornered by Watson about last week. Be there soon.

That woman is really beginning to get on every single one of her nerves. She almost hates her more than she hated Waller for using Oliver. There has got to be a way to get her off their back. Married 4 days, rehearsal dinner around the corner and eight and a half weeks pregnant they really didn’t need the added stress? She may end up being admitted after Thea is released if she doesn’t calm down.

“Felicity is Ollie here yet?” asked Thea as soon as she was wheeled in.

“He got cornered by Agent Watson again. I swear that woman Ugh!” screaming in exasperation.

“Calm down that’s not good for my future niece,” Thea smiled at her as she climbed out of the chair.

“We don’t know what it is yet so for now it’s peanut” Felicity hugged her tightly.

“Is your Mom here now?”

“Yeah, added stress. At least she let me pick a few aspects of this reception thing.” Felicity waved her hands through the air as Oliver walked in and caught them mid expression.  
He kissed the back of her hand and said, “nice ring who’s the fellow?” Felicity smacked him on the shoulder for that. “Owe.”

“You know you’re a big baby right? Which means in approximately 7 months I’m going to have a teenager and two babies to deal with.” Felicity and Thea laughed.

“Hey! You love me and you know it.” Kissing her fully on the mouth to the sounds of his sister’s exasperation.

“Mmhmmm, very much so.” Felicity scratched his scruff.

“Okay you two enough of that happy couple stuff. Get me the hell out of here.” Thea exclaimed.

“If you’re ready let’s go. You have a one o’clock meeting right?” Felicity nodded at him. “Come on then ladies.”

……..

The day went pretty good and her Mom didn’t interrupt her with too many texts at least she remembered to turn her phone off during the meeting. She was sitting on the sofa when Oliver came in with her eyes closed trying as hard as she could to remember all the stuff that was said in the meeting. She rehashed everything her and Curtis were saying over in her head.

“Hey” he called softly.

“Hi, just going over everything from my meeting. How was the rest of your day?” Felicity asked.

“Good, nothing too special press being all over me about our sudden nuptials and upcoming reception. Please tell me you have been avoiding them?” Oliver leaned over and rubbed her shoulders.

“Trying, Curtis says it’s like we are the surprise of the year or something. He is being a little weird lately too.” Felicity rolled her neck.

“What do you mean isn’t he always weird.”

“Usually yes but like avoiding me at times not answering my questions. I thought we talked everything out and he was okay with it. Then he starts muttering things about marriage and some people having all the luck I think he’s never really dealt with Paul leaving.” Felicity patted the couch.

Oliver sat down and rubbed circles over her not there yet belly. “Did you try talking to him about it?”

“God, yes but every time I even start to ask him a question about it he jumps down my throat so I have stopped.” Felicity interlaced her fingers with his. “Then I heard Rene and him talking all in hushed tones about Dinah being secretive. What the hell is going on with them Oliver?”

“I don’t know John said Dinah was there for him when he was hurt. He said Rene and Curtis have been all nerves since the start of the FBI investigation. I kind of think Dinah may be hiding something. You know what though I do not want to think about that I just want to think about tomorrow and seeing this spectacular dress Donna said she had made for you.” Oliver kissed her deeply cupping the back of her neck.

“Dad? Is Aunt Thea at home now?” William asked from behind them.

“Yeah Buddy. Why?”

“I wanted to ask her something about tomorrow.” William replied.

“Sure you can use my cell to call her not sure if I put her number on your phone.” Oliver tossed his phone Wills way.

Felicity smiled at him. “God does he get taller every day. I swear he grew 2 inches from this morning.”

“I know, I am still in awe of him.” Oliver added.

“Oh no, no, no,” Felicity jumped off the sofa and dived towards the bathroom. Oliver was close on her heals. He pulled her hair back for her and rubbed her back. “When is this going to be over,” Felicity moaned, “help me up. So gross.” She grabbed her toothbrush and rubbed her stomach. “Listen peanut you need to behave all day tomorrow for me please.”

“Everything will be fine,” Oliver kissed the back of her neck. “How many weeks are we now?”

“Eight I think, pass me my phone?” She asked as she was drying her face off. Oliver handed her the phone, “correction Eight and a half weeks.”

“So five and half weeks until the second trimester according to the book Dr. Schwartz gave us.” Oliver rubbed her arms.

“That is so not helpful, I cannot eat anything and Curtis has totally been getting on every one of my nerves lately spewing about the baby is this big now and has this and that. Then he will eat something that just makes me wretch every time. I miss eating Oliver, I do not want to spend the entire reception throwing up. Oh I want to cry.” Felicity leaned her head on his chest.

“Dad, oh sorry is everything okay Mama?” William looked over at them.

“Yeah, just your sibling torturing me.” Felicity sobbed.

“What’s up Will?” asked Oliver.

“Aunt Thea is going to come get me in an hour if it’s okay I want to spend a few hours with her.” William told them.

“Sure, of course.”

“I’ll go tell Raisa to make Mama some ginger tea.” William ran to the kitchen.

“I am going for my run are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine I am going to shower and I will see you in a bit.” Felicity kissed him so gently. “Mmmmm.”

…….

“Hi Lis, feeling any better.” Thea walked into the apartment.

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for Mom to get hear she said she had a surprise for me for tomorrow.” Felicity added while scrolling through her tablet.

“Tomorrow is going to be such fun. Although being at the actual wedding would have been nice too.” Thea quipped.

“I am going to be hearing about this for the rest of my life aren’t I?” Felicity shook her head. “It was spur of the moment, I just didn’t want to wait anymore and I never liked the idea of a formal wedding. I almost put the kibosh on this little party, that I know is going to be not so little. I don’t even know who all is coming there is no asking what we want or who we want. At least I am hoping this one behaves enough I don’t spend the entire night in the bathroom.” Felicity felt like she had to whine a bit but hopeful she got her message across.

“I know I am glad you let me and Donna plan something and it’s not over the top and it’s not huge. You love your dress, right?” Thea hugged her new sister.

“Yes, specially made for me dress. I love it. I don’t like I have to spend tonight at the loft I mean we are already married and I sleep better with Oliver there.” Felicity Ribbed Thea’s back.

“Not taking the blame there that was your mother’s idea not mine. I thought you sleep here and come over to the loft in the afternoon and get dressed. She is insisting on this one.” Thea sat down, “where’s Will?”  
Felicity went and knocked on his door. “William, Aunt Thea is here.”

“Thanks Mama. Let’s go Aunt Thea.” William pulled her to the door and they were gone before Felicity could ask any questions.

…….

“Hey, your Mom here yet?” Oliver asked as he came in from his run.

“No, she is late as usual. I called her twice and texted her 3 times no response and the ping I sent to her phone said she was at the airport. So now I am pretty sure my surprise is a who not a what.” Placing her phone down Felicity followed Oliver into the bedroom. “I am also pretty sure whatever Raisa put in the oven must be done by now.”

“I’ll check it in a minute. It’s a brisket she said it would be nice for you to have a proper meal with your Mom.” He added as he stepped in the shower.

“Not just me you are staying mister I told John no Green Arrowing tonight,” Felicity yelled at him over the shower. She went back to the living room just as the doorbell downstairs rang her phone. She buzzed her Mom up and went to close the bedroom door.

The knock was soft she almost missed it, “Mom hi, Oh wow Dad. How I thought you couldn’t get away?”

“I finished up my last project and caught the first flight out,” Noah hugged his daughter.

“Dad it’s good to see you, come in.” Felicity motioned for them to come in. Oliver made an appearance then.

“Donna, Noah hi welcome to our humble home.” Oliver shock Noah’s hand and Donna came over and hugged him tight.

“Something smells good.” Donna added.

“Dinner is ready come on let’s sit down. Raisa made a brisket for today.” Oliver and Felicity sat the table and got things ready for dinner. After dinner everyone sat on the couch and Felicity brought up the why she has to sleep at the loft thing. 

Donna relented and said, “okay fine, stay here tonight but by noon you are at the loft the hairdresser is coming at 1 pm.”

“Thank you, I am just more comfortable here Mom and now with Dad here He can have the guest room at the loft.” Felicity kissed her mother’s cheek.

“We also have something else we wanted to tell you before the party.” Oliver handed Donna a gift, just as William and Thea walked in.  
Donna opened it and squealed, “how far along are you?”

“Eight and a half weeks Mom. Look only family know right now and that is the way we are keeping it until we are ready for the press barrage. When things die down from the wedding then we will announce it but until then not a word to anyone.” Felicity looked right at her mother.

“Okay, not a word. Oh Noah we are going to be grandparent’s again.” Donna added.

Just then Thea and William came in from their secret outing.

“William this is my Dad. Dad this is Oliver’s son and my stepson William.” Felicity introduced William, “and this is Thea, Dad, Oliver’s sister.”

“Nice to meet you both and William you can call me Noah or Zavta which is Hebrew for Grandfather.” Noah Shook William’s hand.

“Well since Donna is Bubbe I guess you can be Zavta, Felicity says you like computers as much as she does. She is teaching me how to build my own computer.” William smiled from ear to ear.

“Yes, I do. I taught Felicity when she was little. Can I see what you’re doing?” Noah asked.

“Sure my room is over here.” William showed Noah where his room is. 

Felicity took a step back and a few tears sprang to her eyes. Family something she thought she had lost eons ago, because of Oliver she now had in abundance. She is really going to enjoy tomorrow. Felicity walked over to Oliver and hugged him so tight. He looked at her, “we found ourselves and our family in each other.” Repeating words she said to him ages ago with his own twist and she popped up on her toes and kissed him with so much love and joy.

Tomorrow…….


End file.
